Love Game
by aquacyrus
Summary: Brandon and Stella have been going strong but apparently 4 months apart does make a big difference... their love is put to the test whenStella get's tired of letting him off over and over and Brandon having a hard time being faithful... will they pasS?
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys , this is my first winx club fanfiction , the show's been going on for a while and i couldn't help but notice how cute stella and brandon were together , so i decided to write this...

Chapter 1-

Stella's P.O.V –

"NONONO This CANNOT be happening!" I shrieked as i tossed the 3 dresses i was holding away and dug my head back into my bottomless closet. I can't believe it , finding the perfect dress had always been hard but never this hard!

_Knock Knock_

"Come in!" My voice came out muffled. I struggled as i dragged my head from under the heavy coats and turned around to see my best friends, Bloom and Flora standing at the doorway. "Stell , are you okay?" Bloom asked as she scanned my room with wide eyes. I looked at both of them and frowned with envy .

Bloom was wearing a strapless , turqoise , knee length dress with a navy blue ribbon around the wait and a pair of elbow length turqoise gloves which had navy blue ribbons wrapped around them. She also had on a matching blue heart shaped pendant and blue strapless heels. And Flora didnt look any less amazing in her pink flower mini skirt and off shoulder top. There was a green flower belt around her waist and a dazzling necklace with a huge pink clover pendant .

I glared harder and turned back to my closet . "NO! I am not okay!" "WHY me? WHY today?" i looked up to the ceiling and pleaded for some good luck! "What happened in here?" Flora asked picking up a lime green tank top off the floor. Well it was a mess , there were clothes everywhere but only for a really good cause. "Other than a major stella fashion crisis , nothing much " i said dully and ploped down on my pink cushion.

"STELLA! You've been at this for hours! " Bloom said. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I know! I know! Its just...I can't find the perfect dress! It's never been so hard ! I practically tried on half my wardrobe and i still can't –"

"Stella! Calm down! You're probably just anxious about seeing Brandon again , trust me , he'll think you're gorgeous even if you were noes-less and bald! " Flora assured with a sweet smile . I couldn't help but blush at the mention of his name . " Ya stell , you're trying too hard" Bloom agreed and chuckled. "Ya well , I'm still not taking any risks! " I said , i was about to get up but Bloom grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back down . "HUH ?" i questioned , " Oh no , why don't you let me and Flora take it from here? You dont look like you'll be okay on your own" She said and walked over to my closet . "But—" "Bloom's right , let us do our thing okay sweety?" Flora cut me off. I sighed and went back to my thoughts. Maybe I was too anxious about seeing Brandon again...well why wouldn't i be? We were engaged afterall and who knows if he still feels the same after 4 months!...or was it 5? Well maybe i was getting worked up for no reason .. I mean I do trust him.

After the wizards had been defeated and earth was in good hands again , Me and the girls decided to stay but the specialists were still in-course and had to go back. And we didn't exactly find the time to visit either ... But time flew and finally the boys were coming back and they'll be here to stay too!...

1 HOUR LATER-

"THERE! Stella you look incredible! " Bloom praised as she high-fived Flora , I turned back and forth infron of the mirror, smiling . She was right , i did look incredible! They had selected a red dress that ended a few inches above my knee and it had loose sleeves that hung a little off my shoulders . They had picked out a pair of red strappy heels and huge silver hoops to complete the look.

I ran to Flora and Bloom and hugged them . "THANK YOU! You guys are lifesavers!" I squeled and they laughed and hugged me bac..." Anytime Stell" Bloom said. "Really?" I pulled away with a wide grin. "Well almost anytime kay? " She corrected.

" Come on girls ! If you really don't wanna be let , then it's about time we get going! " Musa yelled from the hall.

Here it goes...the big night!

**Well that's the first chapter...**

**It sure is a big night... in more ways than one...**

**Is it really gonna be a dream come true? What if Brandon and a few unknown people of the feminine kind have anything to do about it?**

**Well find out...PLEASE PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEW! **

**Hope u guys like it =) And future chapters will be alot more interesting!**

**Lexi =)**


	2. Would He?

**I FINALLY MANAGED TO UPLOAD THE SECOND CHAPTER =)**

**Personally I think it's a lot more interesting , As I have just overcome serious writer's block, but it's all good now =)**

**AND as for the reviews-**

**Everlasting Glory- Well thank you , I'm still working on it and I hope it reached your expectations. And ya, I'll take care of the mistakes, I noticed them too , but I don't get them much time to write , read AND edit , but i'll work on it =) Oh and the summary was like a last minute thing.**

**Curious Blonde- Thanks a bunch =) Keep reading and reviewing =D**

**DISCLAIMER – I DONT OWN WINX CLUB ='(**

CHAPTER 2-

BRANDON'S P.O.V –

"Where could they be?" Sky questioned pacing back and forth.

"Ya I wonder what's taking them so long..." Riven said looking...concerned... " I'm—" "Worried?" I finished for him.

He just glared and turned away. I smirked and Helia chuckled , and so he was. "But I sure hope they didn't forget, I mean the chances of Tecna forgetting are approximately...zero , so it isn't logical that—"

"Timmy, will you relax? Logical or not , they're probably just being fashionably late , you know how they are? " I said nudging his arm.

What were they so worried about anyway? So what if they had been waiting at the fruity music bar for half an hour? What's the worst that could happen? A lost shoe ? Outdated fashion ? Out of lipstick? The usual stuff...girls... I rolled my eyes again ...But what would I do without them? I thought as I grinned at a few fine ones passing by...

"Don't you wanna see Stella?" Helia asked with a sly smile. I jumped up at once , how could he doubt that? "OF course I do! And you know that!" I protested , warningly pointing my index to his face. "Do I ?" And with that he smirked and turned around. Before I could say anything , Sky interrupted ,"cut it out you guys!" He looked at his watch and sighed. "Maybe we should go check on them ourselves"

"That won't be necessary." That voice was far too familiar. "BLOOM!" Sky yelled and turned around , "SKY! Oh Sky , you're finally here!" She beamed and leaped into his arms. "HAha I could say the same to you." He smiled and hugged her back.

"TECNA! I knew you wouldn't forget!" Timmy exclaimed and hugged her. She simply laughed and copied his movements. "Hey Riven." "MUSA! I was so worried!" He said , grabbing her shoulders. "Hmm... " I smirked at him. He glared again and apparently Musa noticed because she laughed. I noticed how much everyone missed each other , it sure made me smile . And I also noticed how a certain blonde wasn't there. "Hey where's Stella?" I asked. " Oh so you noticed" Helia said , holding onto Flora's waist , she let out a small giggle ... Hmm maybe she wasn't so innocent afterall. I shot a death glare at Helia and he burst out laughing. I narrowed my eyes. Why does only love have to be tested? "Relax! I was joking!" He smiled . I ignored that and turned to Bloom , "So where is she?" I repeated. "Oh she's..." Bloom trailed off and looked around..."Right over there with Layla " Musa completed pointing to two girls near the entrance . Layla? What was she doing with her when I'M here? "Thanks" I said , I smiled at the sight of her long golden hair...and ran right over .

"Don't worry Layla , you'll be with us and besides I promise that it is my responsibility to find you the perfect dance partner "

I heard her say as I approached them ... I was standing right behind her as she hugged Layla. Layla smiled when she saw me and I smirked back. As soon as Stella let go I grabbed her waist and spun her around. "Brandon!" She turned to face me , "Hey there" I said as she pulled me into a hug. "Well i better leave you two alone for a now. " Layla waved and ran back to the others.

Stella let go and that's when I noticed what she was wearing... "Stella...you look...amazing!" I managed to say . She giggled and said " you don't look so bad yourself y'know?" She moved her hands from my chest and locked them around my neck . "I missed you" She said softly. " I missed you more Sunshine" I said and kissed her. She pulled away and dragged me to nearby table and sat down. I watched her go on about their band and how their shop was more successful then ever and how much she missed me. I smiled at her enthusiasm , she was the same old cheerful , light-hearted girl I love.

But there was one thing I couldn't help but notice , and it wasn't Stella. There was a table of 4 girls right behind ours . I looked over Stella's shoulder and fixed my eyes on blonde haired , green-eyed girl. I took a sip of my strawberry milkshake and that's when the girl turned around and noticed me. She winked while the other girls giggled . I raised my eyebrows and smirked and I guess she took that as a yes because right then she got up and walked around our table , ignoring Stella , she walked past me , swiftly brushing my hair and she turned around with a sly smile and waved . Okay Now I was grinning from ear to ear. I was getting oddly excited for some reason ,I watched her tall figure carefully as she away. And again , the other girls at the table started laughing again. "Hey Stell , lets get outta her" I said , grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the beach.

"What? Why?" She asked immediately , constantly looking back at Bloom and the rest. I didn't answer . I just dragged her all the way to the shore. "Brandon?" She asked again , this time louder.

"Yes?" I said calmly. "Why are we here?" She repeated, looking around. And for some reason ... I was looking around too. And too bad the beach wasn't any less crowded than inside the bar, it sure made looking for...certain people , alot harder. I was trying to think of a proper answer and turned back to Stella and that's when I noticed her staring intensely at the ocean. I guess I didn't need an answer afterall , I noticed how her hazel eyes twinkled in the night and he perfect plump lips curved into a slight smile and...her hair, damn her hair flowed flawlessly with the wind. I tilted my head to get a better view of her face and mentally slapped myself. Who needs the other blonde anyway? Especially when I've got Stella here ... 4 months apart , I can't believe I forgot about what I left behind. All those nights at Red Fountain , it wasn't Stella I was waiting for... I couldn't bring myself to regret meeting other people because I couldn't care less about what I did as long what I'm doing is right. Why would I ever let her go? I wasn't sure , but its a stupid thought anyway , apparently it is possible to be so in love with someone and so distant at the same time. Stella and I had something , and if that ever changed , I knew it would be my fault.

"Isn't it beautiful Brandon?" She asked in a soft voice. "Ya...Beautiful" I sighed not taking my eyes off of her. I noticed her cheeks turn a light shade of red and smiled. She turned to face me fully. I cupped her cheek and was about to lean in when—Stella was pushed onto me by a pair of dancing girls who got to close,I caught her before she could fall.

I looked over at the girls , and it was the blonde and her friend who were smiling at me. "Oh sorry I didn't see ya there" She said, not taking her eyes off of me. "Say , I noticed you looking at me earlier and just so you I knew , I really wouldn't mind to—" "Don't you dare! Brandon would never—" Stella started , regaining balance on her feet but only to be cut off again. "I believe it was Brandon I was talking to , so there really is no reason for you to get involved, But I really think you should go clean up." Blonde pointed to Stella's dress which was soaking wet, my eyes widened. _Oh Shit!_ This is not going to be good! " You DIDN'T! YOU WITCH!" Stella yelled, attracting attention from other passers-by. "What? Of course I didn't ... not on purpose." Her smile stretched even more. I gotta admit, it was a pretty attractive one... "Yeah RIGHT!" Dammit , Stella wasn't one to hold back, especially in times like this. "Stella! Enough! " I had to do something , I grabbed her hand which was just about to punch blonde in the face. Stella turned to me with a 'are you crazy!' look and I simply shook my head. "Let it go" I said calmly. "But Brandon! You know she did that on purpose!" Stella protested. "Stella stop being foolish!" She snatched her hand back and turned to me. "Foolish? I'm being foolish? She's all over you and you expect me to do nothing about it?" What? This can't about me! By now , a pretty big crowd had gathered around us. "Look this isn't about me—" But she cut me off. "Then stop telling me what to do! I hate it when you...you..." Stella trailed off trying hold back tears. I should've known, the girl's always been sensitive even though she acts like she doesn't care. I gently grabbed her left arm , "Stella... you over-react you—" "I over-react? Brandon that witch clearly—" Now it was my turn to cut her off. " Stella! We are NOT having this conversation!" And with that I left. I pushed myself past the crowd and left Stella staring after with teary eyes. What have I done? I needed a break. I went back to the bar and ordered a refreshment. I sure missed working at this place. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around hoping to see Stella but...it was blonde. "So that's your bitch huh?" She asked looking over at Stella who was dragging herself back inside. Damn I hurt her... I looked down at my feet. "I'm Vanessa and I—" "Look , I'm not in the mood." I hope I made that clear.

She looked taken aback but then returned to her normal expression. "I completely understand."

Stella's P.O.V-

"And...And he...He left...he's .. he's changed ...I...I don't ge-get it..." I sniffed. After what happened , I did not want to see Brandon for a while. I went straight home and my girls ditched their dates for me! They circled me on the floor as I poured my eyes out and told them everything. "Sweetie , I can't do much but just know that no matter what happens we'll always be there for you." Flora said and gave me a comforting hug. "Ya , no matter what." Musa joined in. "I agree...But Stella...Maybe you should talk it out with him...I'm sure he didn't mean anything..."Bloom sighed. "I'm sure he did , I saw the way he was defending that ...that girl , there are certain things I can't forgive." I stated, letting a few more tears escape my eyes. "Yes you can, it's been 4 months since you've met him and you've already got into a fight.." She was right...But , what if I didn't want to talk it out. What if he didn't want to talk it out? But I knew I couldn't do nothing about it. I was really looking forward for the perfect night. "Here" She said handing me my phone. "Go for it Stella" Layla encouraged. I sighed and took it. I dialled Brandon's number and waited...

"Hello?" It was...Sky? "Hello? Sky , its...Stella..Is Brandon around?" I asked .

"Stella? No, I thought Brandon was with you...He never came back tonight..." Sky explained.

"What? He didn't come back? A-Are you sure?"

"Positive." Came the reply.

"Well thanks Sky , goodnight" I hung up before he could say anything else , cuz I knew he would.

"What happened?" Bloom asked. "What did Sky say?" I stayed quiet for a while. "Stella?"

More tears streamed down my eyes. "He...he never came back , what if he's in trouble? What if something happened? I Knew I shouldn't have left him! Oh my Brandon! It's all my fault! I—"

"Stella! Brandon can take care of himself well enough , You had nothing to do with it!" Tecna assured.

"I have to go find him. I have to know he's okay!" I said standing up and grabbing my purse.

"Stella , NO! Its really dark out and stop freaking out!" Bloom said , grabbing my hand.

"Bloom ...you're right...I'm just upset...I'm sorry for ruining your date." I said looking down.

"Stella , we chose to come , we'd do anything for you." She pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged back. I looked at the other girls , who were smiling in agreement. " Thank you , But I still have to make sure Brandon's okay."

"We'll go with you." Layla stood up and walked over. " You'll need help right?"

"Thanks but...No thanks...I'll find him by myself." She just nodded in response. And with that I stormed out the door. It sure was cold outside. I rubbed my hands together but I'll take my chances. "STELLA BELIEVIX!" I yelled and leaped into the air. The always transformation took place and I flew above the city using my sun energy to keep myself warm. "Brandon, where are you?" I asked out loud , looking down at the empty streets of Gardenia. But I knew where I was going and I had a strong feeling that , that was the right place.

The fruity music bar was quiet and less flashy then it usual was. I flew down and landed infront of the entrance transforming back to normal. There were only a few people who were cleaning up after the party. But the sight of two people sitting at a corner table caught my eye. They were very familiar and looked very comfortable with each other. I felt my throat squeeze tight... I walked closer and...NO! IT ...COULDN'T BE!...I gasped and I felt tears building up in my eyes immediately...i blinked several times to make sure I was seeing right..I..I couldn't believe , I didn't want to believe it. But...it was him...Brandon.

And he was with ... someone. And it wasn't me. I bit my lip to hold back my tears and walked closer.

Was this why he didn't go back with the boys?

-**THERE IT IS! CHAPTER 2! =) **

**Well I was saving the intensity for later... but couldn't help it. **

**Yes there will be problems but Stella's still strong and as for Brandon...Don't hate him , He's still the best =D**

**He will make up for it , I promise and Hope it wasn't too much to read. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	3. Here We Go Again

**HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER! =) MAYBE IT WASNT WORTH THE WAIT , BUT... ILL MAKE SURE THE 4****TH**** ONE WILL BE! I PROMISE! PLEASE TELL ME IT WASN'T ALL THAT BAD ..**

**AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS!**

**MoonStarling- THNX **

**Curious Blonde – Well , now you'll know...hope it was interesting enough =) but look out for chapter 4 , it will be hell better =)**

**LittleMissFreakazoid – I have my ways =)**

**FolaXDink- Thanks , but it rlly isn't easy =P**

**Everlasting Glory –ty =) And Oh no , see Brandon actually doesn't mind Vanessa. And well...don't feel so bad just yet...things just might get worse =O plz keep reading and reviewing =)**

Chapter 3- Here **We** Go Again.

Stella's P.O.V-

_Was this why he didn't go back with the boys? _

I froze. I felt so numb. I watched with wide eyes , the way his eyes lit up as he laughed along with that girl. The way she kept leaning closer to him with every move and he didn't seem to mind one bit. He looked so comfortable. Like he couldn't be happier that moment...

I felt a rush of emotions...anger, jealously, sorrow, regret and pain...It hurt me that Brandon would do this to me , but what hurt me more was the fact that , that girl was getting the best of him...maybe even more than I did. It all happened so fast, all I wanted was one perfect night with my best friends and the man I love. But instead, I get into fights , screw things up , ruin everybody else's dates and when I try to straighten things out , this ... is what I find.

I was too upset to be angry and yet too angry to be upset. I didn't know if i should go up there and make a scene or just walk out and try to wake up from this horrible nightmare!

That's it! I was gonna go right up to him and...and...wait, what? My feet wouldn't move. Not one step! Its like they were glued to the ground! I couldn't get them to move. And it certainly didn't help when that girl got up and... walked over to sit on Brandon's lap! Now I was fuming! So much , that I could feel the tears building up again. I watched him simply laugh as she ran her hands up and down his muscled chest. HOW DARE SHE? ONLY I was allowed to feel his chest!

If I went over there , Brandon would try to give me a believable explanation and I would eventually run out crying , so maybe I should save myself some humiliation and do what I usually wouldn't.

I turned on my heel and almost immediately fell for the second time that night. I put my arms out before my face could hit the ground and landed on my knees. Great. My fall was followed by a loud shatter of objects that hit the ground. I turned around to see empty glasses on the floor beside me , I looked up to see a very worried looking waiter who was holding a red tray. "Watch it will you?" I snapped. "S-Sorry , I-I..." He struggled to get the right words , I held up a hand to silence him. I had other things to worry about right now.

"St-Stella?" A voice said , clearly in shock. That little accident obviously attracted a good deal of attention.

Right , So make a scene it is, nothing I couldn't handle. The waiter boy offered a hand to help me up , I shot him a glare and got up myself. The waiter opened his mouth to say something again but I turned around to see Brandon standing up. His eyes were wide and emotionless . Okay , so he wasn't happy to see me. I looked over at the girl and immediately felt stupid. It was the girl from the beach , the one who purposely spilled punch all over my dress! Which I was still wearing. I should've known , the fake hair was a dead give away. But ...why would Brandon be with HER? After what she did to me!

"Hi Stella" She said in a voice so sweet , it made me sick. She smiles just the same , acting like nothing happened. Urgh , just looking at her sly face was enough to loose my temper. "What are you doing here?" Brandon asked walking closer to me.

"Well...I was going to ask you the same thing , but I sure hope I'm not interrupting anything !" I said through gritted teeth. Anger was getting the best of me.

"Stella , I can explain." He said , grabbing my left arm. Was he really gonna use the oldest excuse in the book on me!

"Don't Brandon!" I snatched my arm back. I was trying so hard not to break down.

"Stella just let me—"

"YOU!" I yelled and turned to the girl. "What do you think you're doing with MY Brandon!"

"Stella-" She said calmly. "Look, its not her fault." Brandon cut in. Now I was fuming! I could see the satisfaction in her eyes , OF COURSE IT WAS HER FAULT!

"Wh-What? So...It's her over..me?"

"What? NO! That's not what I said!" He protested. NO NO NO! IT WAS HER over ME! "Stella! Stop jumping to conclusions like that!" He snapped again. GREAT! This was the Mitzi thing all over again.

"Brandon , I..." I didn't know what to say. I wasn't used to having him yell at me this way.

"Stella... Nothing's going on between me and Vanessa... After what happened at the beach , I knew I had to make it up to you , I couldn't think straight and she was just helping me out and—"

"Helping you OUT? Ya, well... I mean having her hands go all over you would sure make you feel a whole lot better!" I cut in. I had no intention to let him complete.

"Stop cutting in! Look I've had a bad night too alright? I felt like a total jerk after what happened! I never meant to hurt you! It was KILLING ME! And now the last thing I need is you acting like a brat! " He yelled.

I was speechless for a while , he had not right to say that to me! If what happened really made a difference to him , he wouldn't be here with VANESSA! Tears , Tears , Tears...This time I didn't even try to hold them back.

"Stella...can we just work this out?" He sounded sincere. But I couldn't buy it.

"Please?" He begged. He took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. I was melting. I just wanted to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. His eyes were so hopeful and apologetic , maybe he really did need me back... But my mind went back to Vanessa , how she was all over him and how he didn't even try to stop her. He was equally to blame.

" I don't wanna loose you Stella! Not now , Not EVER! And most definitely not over something like this!" He pointed to Vanessa , who immediately stood up. She was offended. And now I wanted to smirk. But Brandon gripped my hands tighter. How could I walk away from this? I didn't want to loose him either. And this was probably the first time this night we were so close to each other and there were no distractions, just two people falling head over heels.

" I won't be going anywhere." I smiled and sighed. I saw his face light up. Once again , he won me over.

"And neither will I."

"Is that a promise?" I asked , tilting my head.

" That's a promise Stell." And with that , he gently pressed his lips to mine. It was magical. It felt so right. I was lost in the moment and had nothing to care about anymore. Not even Vanessa. I heard a low growl and smiled into the kiss.

**WELL , YES I NEEDED THIS TO BE A HAPPY CHAPTER , AND BESIDES ...**

**IT JUST WOULDN'T BE STELLA IF SHE DIDN'T FORGIVE BRANDON =)**

**WELL...MAYBE IT WAS A LITTLE BORING =/ LET ME KNOW IF IT WAS... CUZ I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE AND I DIDN'T WANT MORE DRAMA TO PILE UP SO SOON...AND ACCORDING TO THE SUMMARY BRANDON MESSES UP SEVERAL TIMES SO I NEEDED STELLA TO HOPEFUL THIS ONCE ...**

**AND ANYWAY...ENJOY THE HAPPINESS BETWEEN THE TWO WHILE IT LASTS =)**

**SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEWW...**

**AND ALSO...A FEW OF THE UP COMING CHAPTERS WILL BE SONG-FICS =)...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 WAS OUT PRETTY SOON HUH? WELL...I THINK ITS PRETTY GOOD.**

**AND...THE REVIEWS-**

**Everlasting Glory- THANK YOU! I was really worried that it wasn't that good. And that's actually cuz well , how could stella resist? AND actually thats a rlly good idea , i had something else in mind but I could add that too , because I thought it was too early to throw in the main twists. Nd btw , I love reading your reviews , they make my day =) THANKS AGAIN !**

**FolaXDink- haha rite , thank you.**

**LittleMissFreakazoid- IDk , it was just a feeling but im super glad you liked it =) and btw , your pen name is like sho cooool! =P**

CHAPTER 4-

Brandon's P.O.V-

"BRANDON! Heads up!" My best buddy Sky yelled from behind the juice counter.

"I'm open!" I yelled back , stretching my arms out. Sky threw the two bottles of mineral water over and I leaped the air and swiftly caught them.

"Nice." Sky smirked and got back to pouring juice for other customers.

Klaus had us up and working back at the fruity music bar since this morning. We figured it was best to stick to the same old jobs and Klaus was more than happy to give it back us. Apparently , he hasn't seen anyone who could handle it better. And Roxy was out with the girls , since we're back she was more than happy to get a day off.

I turned back to the giggling brunettes and placed the bottles on their table. "There you go , Anything else I can get you lovely ladies?" I said flashing them a satisfied grin.

"Well... actually perhaps you could try getting us a tall , tanned ,muscular , handsome young man with...brown hair , brown eyes and a gorgeous smile? " One of them said , twirling her hair.

"O Yes and preferably one the goes by the name of...Brandon " The other agreed , giggling. OOH , they were good. I was flattered and close to speechless.

" Hmm... I think that can be arranged..." I replied , winking at them.

"I think not , Sorry girls but this Brandon's got a date with the dishes." Riven said from behind me , pointing at the counter. I looked over to see a waving Sky. I groaned in frustration. And to think I was just getting started.

"Go on Brandon , You don't wanna keep them waiting." Riven laughed along with the girls. I glared at him at made my way over to Sky.

I looked back at Riven who was still laughing with those girls...clearly about me. I shook my head as I watched them laugh it up. All the way up till their eyes watered. Huh , well Riven could make anybody seem hilarious. I felt a hard hand smack my arm. "Ow!" I said rubbing it. I turned back to Sky , who had a very disappointed look on his face. "I think that can be arranged." He mocked in a voice that was nowhere close to mine. "What do you think your doing!"

"What? I'm just having a little fun." I simply shrugged. Well that was the truth. I never meant anything.

"A little too much fun don't ya think?" He raised an eyebrow. I thought about it. Was it too much? Well , more or less it was still for the heck of it. And only the heck of it. I can't exactly remember the last time my flirting became a serious problem so its all cool. And afterall , my heart only belonged to one person. I smiled at the thought of her. And I don't remember being this happy in a while. I was beyond glad Stella forgave me last night. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't , one might even say I was desperate. I didn't exactly wanna be the bad guy or loose her trust. I truly did care about her. And as for Vanessa , she was cool ...but she was no Stella.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Sky clear his throat. "Huh? Wha-?" I said , confused.

"I said , don't you think its a little too much fun?" He repeated. He seemed to be studying me.

I paused for a moment. "Nah" I said. I looked over my shoulder and grinned at back at those girls.

" Let it go Sky , He wont get it until one day it'll all turn around and come back to slap him in the face." Helia stated reaching over for two empty glasses and Sky chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow at the two and shook my head. " We'll see about that , lover boy." I said.

"O we will , and I'm sure Stella would agree with me." He smirked.

"What does this have to do with Stella?" I asked. Okay , now I was caught up.

"O come on Brandon , that's dumb question , she's your girlfriend." He said in 'duh' tone.

"Erhm , fiancée." Sky corrected before walking over to the sink.

Well she was. Stella was my fiancée. I sure liked the sound of that. "Yeah , and things between me and Stell are just—"

"Messed up." Riven cut in. He sat down on one of the bar stools and set his empty tray on the counter. Messed up? I begged to differ. Great is what I was gonna say.

"Excuse me? I wouldn't be talking if I were you." But then again , Riven does know practically everything there is to know about being messed up.

"Sure you would , Look , you two clearly started off on the wrong foot last night. And who would've guessed? You ... had little spat , am I right?"

"Maybe." I muttered trying not talk about that.

"And... she caught you with that girl...Vanessa?" I simply nodded.

"And yet , she's cool with it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well no, but I convinced her that it wont happen again. And it won't. "

"And then she was cool with it?" He pressed more on the fact.

"I think. Look all I know is that Stella is the only one for me and Vanessa's just a friend , no big deal."

"Yeah , just a friend that you seem to be quite interested in." Helia smirked. What? NO! She's...alright lets say I was interested in her just a wee bit but after her little stunts , I realized I could do way better . And I've got Stella to prove it.

"Haha , That's right. Messed up ,Bro. Messed up. Oh and amazing how you got off the hook for that ,especially since we are talking about Stella." Riven said , shaking his head.

What' that supposed to mean?

"I ...I have my ways." I stated. Well , I did mean everything I said. I couldn't loose Stella. I was being stupid.

"And , I don't like Vanessa alright? Never will!" I tried not to yell. These guys were seriously making me doubt myself.

"Relax Brandon. Can't you take a little joke?" Riven laughed and poked my arm.

"Look , what they mean is , as long as you know what you're doing , you'll be fine" Sky assured.

"Well Sky , he clearly doesn't and Stell's just naive." Riven said looking back at me. "Cuz you know , those girls took you pretty seriously." He added pointing at those brunettes.

"And that's their problem. Its not like I wanted to lead 'em on." I said frankly.

Riven sighed. "Whatever you say. But since their girls, they should forget you exist by...tomorrow?"

I rolled my eyes. Same old Riven. After everything that happened between him and Musa , his opinions never change.

"Are we done with this?" I asked, annoyed. I knew perfectly well when to stop and when I'm over-doing it.

"Fine , Fine , we get it... you think you can handle it. Just let me know when I'm right and kay?" And with that , Riven grabbed the tray and headed to another to table to take their order.

What was he playing at? Why was everybody on my case? Didn't they have their own lives to worry about! I WASN'T OVERDOING IT! It doesn't mean anything! Besides a little flirting keeps you interacting and communicating with other people which is a healthy aspect in life . I truly love Stella and no way do I have to prove that to Riven or anybody else! I needed to stop doubting myself! Riven says these things...and I just have to brush them off. That's right. Let 'em go through one ear and straight OUT the other!

I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned.

"Don't let him get to you Brandon." Sky said , pouring me some orange juice.

"Easier said than done." I took a sip and tried not to think about last night and how I was getting pretty cozy with Vanessa. Well I wasn't! I just needed some comfort and...she gave it to me! And I'm sure Stella saw that but she didn't say anything. Right so its no big deal...

"Well , if your gonna keep this up then probably so." Sky said. My head shot up. He wasn't agreeing with them was he?

"No I'm not Brandon , I just think you should lay it off for a while , I mean back at Red Fountain when it was just you ..you..."Sky trailed off.

Okay , so I said that out loud.

Stella's P.O.V –

"Thank you , come again soon." Musa said and shut the door as the last customer for the day left. She flipped the "OPEN" sign over so it showed the side with the word "CLOSED" on it.

She walked back over and plopped down on the floor was exhaustion. "You know , on second thought , maybe I should've told her to take her time." She said dully.

"I'd laugh but I'm way too tired!" I whined.

"Yeah , I can't remember the last time we worked this hard." Layla said , stroking her pet's soft fur.

"Oh I can...it was...yesterday." Tecna stated.

"Well on the bright side , business is going extremely well don't ya think?" Bloom said trying to be perky.

"Mhmm...and I think we should all appreciate the fact that our hard work's being paid off considerably well." Flora agreed.

Our Love and Pet shop hasn't become any less popular , everyday loads of clients swarmed through the doors for something or the other. People never lost interest in our pets , especially kids. It was great that we were very successful but sometimes I think I could do without it if it means all that work.

"You know what girls , we need a break." Bloom stated , standing up.

"Yes thats it! Why don't you girls play at the fruity music bar tonight? It's been a while since you have and you'll have company ..." Roxy was here as well, which was good because we really needed her help with all the clients and since she was afterall , the fairy of animals she did have proper skill to deal with the pets. She had Kiko in her hands and she never stopped stroking him for one second.

"That's a great idea Roxy! What do you all say?" Musa asked , she was super excited , especially since it had to do with music.

"I'm in." Layla agreed.

"Me too." There goes Flora.

"Well...I don't see why not." And Tecna.

"I couldn't agree more...Stell?" Bloom asked and everyone turned to look at me.

"hmm?" I said weakly.

"You in?" She asked. I thought for a moment. "Well..." A big obvious 'NO' was what I was gonna say but Roxy got to me when she leaned over and whispered "Brandon's gonna be there" She said in sing-a-song voice. I blushed slightly. "In that case , what are we waiting for?" I jumped up to my feet and everyone laughed. Honestly , I was only doing this so I'd get to spend some real time with Brandon. We sure needed it. After what happened last night I was sure things would go well this time. And I was really glad I forgave Brandon, I knew I could trust him and I had no intentions of making things worse. He just had a way with me , I couldn't refuse. Although , it took me quite a while to pull it back together with my friends. They stayed up waiting for me but they were glad to know it turned out okay...eventually.

"Exactly , come- on." Roxy said , pulling Tecna of the floor. We were just about to leave when...

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"What? Who could it be? I'm sure they can read , the sign clearly says "CLOSED"!" I said in shock. Someone was knocking , well more like banging on the glass door like crazy!

"Only one way to find out." Bloom walked over and opened the door. She backed away almost immediately as a strong gust of wind blew in her face. It was raining cats and dogs out there. I heard thunder , it was so much louder than usual. I pulled the pillow I was holding higher to my face. I wasn't used to storms like these considering the fact that it never rains on Solaria.

We all gasped when a man in a black cloak which covered his face stumbled in and fell on his knees. Bloom managed to push the door close with all her strength. She huffed and slid down onto the floor. The man was grasping for air and breathing heavily. He was in a terrible condition and he kept coughing and struggling. His shaking hand reached forward , feeling the floor below it. It looked like he was feeling around for something on the floor. But what exactly?

"Oh no ,He needs help." Flora stated and rushed over. She knelt down next to him when he put a hand out to stop her. He shook his head and coughed more.

""Pr-princess...St-Stella?" He managed to say between coughs and breaths. My eyes widened. How did he know that I was a princess?

"Ye-yes?" I said bluntly and walked closer. He looked up and I noticed a little of his face. And a wide smile spread across it. He was still struggling for air but that didn't stop the his face from lighting up.

"I-I FINALLY found you!" He yelled with joy. All eyes were on the man, who seemed to be getting hyper. It was starting to scare me a little... Okay a lot.

"Wha...What?" Was all I could say. Who was this guy?I was about to demand some serious answers when the man's coughing got louder and harder. And after a few seconds , his body crashed down on the floor and didn't move. He fainted. He was still shivering though.

"Is...he alright?" I asked softly.

"No, He was out cold." Flora said. She was getting worried.

"Then , we have to do something!" Musa half-yelled. She knelt down and turned the body over. The man was now lying on his back and his hood fell off , no longer covering his face. I observed it really well. He had long blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail. It ended a few inches below his neck. His skin was flawless but really pale. So many questions...who was he? How does he know me? If he came all the way to Gardenia just to find me...what does he what from me? What if he's just some imposter...what if...I shook my head again. They were just gonna have to wait.

"We should get him inside , because his condition looks really serious too me." Tecna said.

"Maybe we could use magic to heal him. I mean we are believix fairies and Bloom has healing powers so why don't—" I was cut off by Flora.

"No Stella , we don't know how bad he's been affected. Our magic could be too strong for his body to handle... or maybe even too weak, and then it could possibly set off another symptom. We should probably just try some herbal remedies first." She explained.

"Hmm..." I sat back down on the purple cushion , deep in thought. I watched as the other girls surrounded him trying to figure out what's wrong. Tecna was referring to some gadget of her while the others listened.

"Hey , first things first. If he's my guest , we've got to make sure he's comfortable." I said and snapped my fingers. A small orange sparkle glowed at the tip of my index. The man's body glowed too and was surrounded by a radiating orange stream of light. I pointed my index from at the man and moved it so it was then pointing at the couch. The body lifted itself of the floor and landed gently on the couch.

"There." Bloom , Tecna , Musa and Layla went over to the couch again while Flora made her way to one of the cupboards. I guessed she was looking for some medicines for temporary.

"So Stella , you're a princess too?" Roxy asked. I looked over at her and nodded.

"I'm the princess of Solaria , The brightest planet in the magical universe." I smiled.

"You must love it there. Being with you're mom and dad , everyday's a paradise out in the sun huh?" Roxy sighed. I looked down. Mom , Dad? Roxy had no idea. Paradise? Not even close.

"Huh ya... wonderful." I lied. I didn't feel like talking about it anyway. Lately my mother, Luna's, been nagging me to get dad to talk to her. Apparently she needs some extra cash to pay off her expenses. And dad's always busy with state business. Nothing's more appealing to him. So I'm stuck between the two. While mom's off looking for new people and dad never leaving palace grounds to focus on his 'royal duties', I'm here hoping that they'll work it out somehow. It used to be great when they were together. But I had to be the one to witness they're endless arguing and all the cruel things they said to each other. It was really painful just to watch. But that never stopped me from letting myself go a thousand times and falling in love over and over again. And just because they couldn't work it out, doesn't mean that Brandon and I couldn't. I wasn't going to make the mistakes my parent's did. I let out a loud sigh.

" Is everything alright Stella?" Roxy asked , concerned. I took a breath before answering.

"Everything's great Roxy." I smiled weakly at her and got up.

"So? Is he doing any better?" I asked walking over to the couch. "Actually Stella , He's doing alot better. We managed to warm him up and his coughing's decreased. And... he's seems to be having a peaceful nap so , he just needs to rest and when he wakes up , he should be just fine." Layla assured.

"So ...all that coughing and heavy breathing...? What was that all about?" I asked curiously.

"Well , as you can see , it wore off. The breathing was because he was an asthma patient and he ran all alot more than recommended for these people, but luckily he had his puffer. And Flora's herbs took care of the coughs , and above all , there is absolutely nothing wrong with him , he is perfectly fit and healthy and he's managed to warm up pretty quick too. He was just tired thats all." Tecna explained. I got everything she said.

"I'll say , definitely way more tired than us." I joked and turned around. I was about to get back to Roxy when I felt a cold hand grab hold of my wrist. It was so cold! I gasped and looked back over my shoulder. "Huh?" My eyes widened. "Stellaaa?"He said in a husky voice.

My eyes widened with fear...

**SUSPENSE? I HOPE SO =)**

**I REALLY HOPE IT WAS WORTH READING! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW , CUZ I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND ALL! OH AND ITS A LONG CHAPTER =)**

**PLEASE TELL ME IT WASN'T BAD! **

**YES THIS IS A ROMANCE / DRAMA STORY , AND IT STILL IS... DONT WORRY =)**

**SO WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED AT RED FOUNTAIN?**

**AND WHO WAS THE MYSTERY MAN?**

**AND WILL RIVEN BE RIGHT OR WRONG? **

**WILL ALL BE REVEALED IN TIME =)**

**WELLL I HOPE YOU GUYS DIDNT THINK IT WAS BORING ... =)**

**O AND , I DECIDED TO ADD MORE OF THE OTHER COUPLES. SO WHICH COUPLSE WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE ME TO WRITE MORE ABOUT IN THIS STORY?**

**=)**

**AND CHAP 5 WILL BE UP SOON =DDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY =) CHAPTER 5'S UP ! BUT...ITS A SHORT ONE AND IT HAD TO BE QUICK SO I EDITED THIS CHAPTER AND THE PREVIOUS ONE. I DECIDED TO DO SO , SO IT WOULD MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER.**

**AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**FolaXDink- Thank you =) **

**LittleMissFreakaziod- Alright , Flora and Helia? I'll try , and thanks for reviewing!**

**Romine 'Heart' Luvaa x- Thanks =) keep reading ...**

**Everlasting Glory-thankss...well I'v got alot in mind so keep reading and reviewing =D**

Chapter 5-

_My eyes widened with fear..._

The man's eyes were open just a wee bit. But his smile stretched even more than before. I tried pulling my hand back but his grip was too strong. Well really strong for an asthma patient who's been out cold in the rain.

"Do I know you?" I said , still trying to pull my hand back. I used all my strength , but it was no use. He wouldn't let go! All he did was smile. "G-girls ! Help?" I tried to keep my voice steady , but it was no use hiding the fact that I was freaking out!

"What? That's impossible!" Tecna exclaimed in shock. She fished out that gadget again , it looked just like a regular PDA but since it belonged to Tecna , It had to be more high-tech.

"Just keep pulling Stell!" Bloom ran over. "Yeah? I AM BLOOM! I AM!" I yelled. But it was no use. Bloom grabbed my waist from behind and pulled along, not that it helped. "I don't belive it!" She gasped and fell back onto the floor. I looked down at my hand which was still being held at the wrist by that man. Smiling man...I noticed my palm below my wrist was getting paler and ... numb? I could feel the sensation building till I couldn't feel my finger anymore. I started to panick. "LET GO OFF ME YOU CREEP!" I yelled , I was just about to punch the guy in the face but ...he let go. All of a sudden , causing me to tumble back and fall butt-first on the floor. I looked at my hand , It was getting back to normal and it felt warm again. I let out a sigh of relief and decided to keep my distance from him.

Roxy ran over and put a hand on shoulder. "OH Stella! Are you alright?" She asked helping me up. "Heh , Heh , could be better." I noticed the man stop smiling , his eyes were fully closed again. He fell back asleep.

"_Wha-What just happened?"_

"OF COURSE!...Thats it! My sensors are picking up radiations of powerful magic energy. He's no ordinary man. He's a wizard."Tecna said.

"A wizard? Cool!" Roxy said , walking over.

" Yeah well... I hope you don't mean that in a good way." I said , still examining my hand.

"Actually Stella , He's harmless. What happened was a classic case of overpowering emotions. He was trying to do something but considering his current situation , he's still weak and he wasn't able to properly control or focus his magic." Tecna explained.

"So what you're saying is ... my hand could been turned to stone because of ... overpowering emotions?" I asked , shocked.

"Indirectly , yes." She replied.

" Stella , are you sure you don't know him? Maybe ... he was someone important to you and you just can't remember." Musa said trying to be reasonable.

"I would have remembered him if he was important Musa. But I'm telling you , I haven't met this man anywhere before." I was sure of that.

"Well , if we want some real answers , we're just gonna have to wait." Bloom said , crossing her arms.

"And , in the mean time, didn't we have plans? You guys still up for playing tonight? The rain did stop..." Roxy trailed off. She was hoping for a yes.

"Well...oh alright , Let's go girls." Bloom said and the rest of the girls agreed. "YES!" Roxy said happily. "Come on Stella!" She called running for the door. "I...you guys go ahead , I'm gonna stay here." I said looking over at the man, who was still asleep.

"With...him?" Roxy asked , slightly baffled. She looked at me like I was crazy , she had a point.

"Eeerr...I guess...I'll be fine." I confirmed. I knew he was going to wake up soon and I just had to talk to him.

"Are you sure? You don't wanna see Brandon?" Layla asked. Damn , Brandon. She knew how much I wanted to see him. I bit my lip. I hesitated to answer. Should I go? I was about to give in when the man stirred in his sleep. I heard him mumble something too. I knew what I had to do. "Of course I do...but I have to stay... you'll tell him for me won't you?" I pleaded cupping her hands with mine. "Don't worry Stella we'll make sure he understands." Bloom assured. I thanked them , they said goodbye and left with the pets. It was cold and dark outside and yet it felt like a perfect night.

But now , I was starting to doubt my decision. I was alone , my pet was fast asleep and there was no one to keep me company. Just me and ... the man. I shivered and shook the thought out of my head.

Brandon's P.O.V-

Great , Sky just told me the girl's were coming over to play tonight and this time , I will not , under any circumstances , screw up. Finally , I'm going to prove Riven wrong and feel good cuz I'll finally be with Stella and only Stella. I was just picking up a few empty glasses and cleaning tables. Thats when I noticed , a group of girls walking were stylish , attracting all the attention , they were confident and bubbly , definitely the Winx. There sure were 6 of them but... none of them were blonde. I frowned. Where was she? Just when I was actually looking forward to spending the night with only one girl in particular. I saw the other guys run up to them. I sighed and tagged along.

"Well , don't you all look incredible! " Sky complemented, kissing Bloom's hand. She simply giggled.

"Well it's all thanks to Stella!" Layla smiled and looked at me. "And speaking of Stella , Where is she? Is she alright?" I asked. I noticed that she hesitated before answering.

" Well...She's fine...she just stayed back. See she had ...a guest over...and..."Layla trailed off , not sure what to say. "Its a long story Brandon. " Musa simply stated. Well , I just happened to be very interested in knowing what its about. " So , she's not coming?" The girls shook their heads. Awesome. Now what? The other guys led the girls over to the stage while Riven and Timmy accompanied me to the juice counter.

"So Brandon..." Riven started. I rolled my eyes at him. "What do you think Stella's really up to?" He asked , wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know Riven , but you heard the girls...she...had a guest over." For some reason , I didn't want to press much on the fact. But now that he had mentioned it , it got me thinking.

"Exactly , and that guest was obviously more important than spending time with you." He stated.

" Well , actually Riven , the probability of that being true is next to...none. Stella probably has a really good explanation." Timmy explained , adjusting his glasses. Oh so now he gets to defend my girlfriend before I do.

" Yeah , I mean she's probably just—"I started , but Riven cut me off. As usual. "Alright , Alright , But I'd be very concerned if I were you cuz you never know. There are a ton of possibilities." He said slyly and walked over to the stage. I looked over at Timmy who shook his head disapprovingly. I sighed. I really needed to get Riven to shutup for good. But I couldn't help but wonder. What could Stella really be doing? What if whoever she was with was more than just a guest? I needed details and the girls weren't going to give me any. They were plugging in their instruments and warming up before the show, the guys in helping."You don't think he could be-" "No Brandon , I'd have complete faith in my girlfriend if I were you." Timmy said. "Ya okay."Hmm...Maybe I could still spend the night with Stella after all. But I had to make sure. I grabbed my phone and called her.

No answer? I tried again , and two more times after that. Now I was getting really worried. What if she wasn't okay? Or maybe she was ignoring me on purpose...but then again , why would she do that? I mean—

"Hello?" I heard a deep voice say. Someone finally picked up! But...it wasn't Stella. Infact It wasn't even a girl's voice. It was a man. "Wha? Who is this?" I demanded. I was getting angry and worried. There is no way Riven could be right about this. Or maybe Stella was in trouble or something. But Itried to keep myself from jumping to conclusions and getting the wrong idea. It had to be something else. No way Stella would-

"Stella can't talk right now." He said sternly. "Who the hell—" Before I could start yelling , he hung up on me! He really hung up! On ME! I stared at my phone blankly. What did he do to her? Where was she? More importantly , who was he!

"Hey Brandon , everything alright?" Timmy asked. He was right there the whole time.

"I don't think so buddy." I said shaking my head. "I've gotta go." I told him and stood up. "What ? where? ...Why?" He asked , standing up as well. "Tell Sky , that I'll be back soon." I said and ran out. I heard Timmy calling me back and yelling that this was a bad idea but I knew I couldn't waste any time.

Stella was in danger. And I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to her.

**LIKE I SAID IT HAD TO BE A QUICK CHAPTER , AND ANOTHER CLIFFY =P SORRY , BUT KEEP READING! =)**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOUUU**


	6. Revealed

**CHAPTER 6! I REVEALED MORE IN THIS CHAPTER! AND OMGGG THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS PEOPLE! THEY MEAN SO MUCH! =)**

**MegssOfficial101- THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING =) I'm so glad you loved it! And hey I'll try to add more of those couples you requested , and don't worry , I love writing this story and I'm so happy people like it too! So i won't be stopping anytime soon!**

**FloStell'sNatureStar- Thanks keep reading =)**

**Alexaaa4334- Thank youuu , and idk...he mite get over it , he might not =P haha , and ya i've sure got plans for Vanessa ..just not yet =)**

**LittleMissFreakazoid-Haha , he probably is , well find out! Ty for reviewing!**

**Moonstarling – THNKS ALOTTT , haha , sure its been a while huh? Well hope you like ittt!**

Chapter 6- Revealed.

Stella's P.O.V-

_I was in a strapless , silk , golden ball gown that touched the floor . It had sparkles all over and I was also wearing golden hand gloves that didn't go any further than my wrists. I had on a silver necklace with a huge silver moon and a blue and silver sun pendant. And , a shiny gold tiara sat firm on my head. A light breeze blew in my face as I walked through the silver forest at dawn. Flowers of all possible colours hung from branches of huge trees. The sun light crept between the branches and bushes and shone through the small spaces in warm bright rays of yellow and orange. The silence was eerie but melodious at the same time, as there weren't any animals around , no birds , or rodents , surprisingly, but the forest was still alive and full of life even without busy animals who normally contributed those factors. This was definitely my kind of place, warm and desirable. A smile took over my face as I twirled around in the dull mist. The sound of rushing water broke the silence as I neared an opening between the large variety of forest trees. I walked closer as the path spread out even more , it was the cleanest path I've ever seen , not one leaf. Wild trees bordered either side of it. I walked more when finally a magnificent waterfall with plants on either side focused into view. It was truly stunning! My jaw dropped as I observed the scenery in front of me. The water flowed down into a small stream , huge trees and exotic , colourful plants decorated the banks brightly. I looked back over, when something caught my eye. _

_Two people. They looked so familiar but I couldn't exactly wrap my finger around it. They were cuddling into each other and laughing together like nothing else mattered. I smiled and walked closer. They were perched on a rock on one side of the waterfall. The woman with pale blonde had her head on his shoulder and was simultaneously plucking of pink petals , one by one , off of a flower and tossing them into the water. The man was a sort of red head who was quietly whispering into her ear everytime she plucked off a petal. But there was something about it , no matter how close I walked , their faces were still blurry. I rubbed my eyes a few times but I couldn't make out who they were. But their attire caught my attention , they were obviously royal members. But that clothing was a one of a kind... Solarian design. And then something clicked , I gasped at my realization. "Daddy? ...Mom?" I whispered. I turned my head and then saw a little blonde girl sitting on the opposite side of the waterfall. She was in a sparkly pink knee length dress and wore to pig tails. She was smiling at the couple on the other side. I was about to go up to her when she burst into tears. I turned back to the couple and neither of them seemed so in love anymore. They were standing up , screaming at each other. I looked up at the once blue sky which was now a dark gray, the same colour as the waterfall. The trees , plants , all the pretty colours disappeared. The place fogged up , I struggled to see but the crying girl was still crystal clear in my view. I looked over at the screaming duo when I saw the woman standing at the edge of the rock. She had tears running down her face as well. And then she did the unthinkable. She took a breath and turned around , staring down at the water , she said one last goodbye and jumped with her arms open wide. "NOOOO!" I screamed and ran towards her. But it was too late she was gone. The man stood still , watching her drown in the cold waters below. "NO! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I yelled running towards the man , he turned around with glassy eyes and slowly started fading away. "NO! WAIT! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! DON'T YOU DARE GO!" I shouted at him, but he was gone. I stopped exactly where he was standing 2 seconds ago. "NO! COME BACK! COME BACK RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN'T...YOU CAN'T...leave..." I trailed off with tears running down my eyes. I didn't know what to think anymore. Images of the pair ran through my shaking head. I looked up one last time to see the man standing at the edge of the rock , smiling down at my miserable state. "wh-what are you doing?" I was afraid to know , but he simply shook his head and fell backwards. HE FELL! HE FREAKIN FELL! I ran and tried to get a hold of his sleeve but...I was too late. I watched him disappear in the cold , dark currents below. "NOOOO!""_

"NOO!" I shot up , screaming and looked around , terrified. I was shocked to see where I was. Our love and pet shop. I blinked a few times to make sure. Yup , now I was sure. I woke up in drenched in sweat. I was breathing heavily as I rubbed my forehead. "It was just a dream Stella ,calm down." I told myself. A nightmare's more like it. Were they really my parents? Why did they jump? No , No , it doesn't mean anything. I have lots of dreams. They don't necessarily have to mean something...I tried to keep myself from panicking. I breathed in and out slowly and relaxed a little. I cannot believe I dreamed that. It was probably because I haven't talked about my parents in a while. Come to think of it , I haven't even talked to them in a while. I looked up and found myself on the purple plush couch, and a fuzzy yellow blanket was neatly draped over me. The events of earlier this night flashed in my mind , one by one. Wait a minute...The man! I mean , the wizard! Where was he? I remembered falling asleep on the floor but somehow I ended up on the same couch where the man was placed. My vision was still a bit hazy but I was sure that I was the only one in the room. He didn't run away did he? Nooo , why would he ? He came looking for me right?

I tossed the blanket off of me and stood up. I tried to keep steady but failed as I tripped over another cushion. I braced my self , but instead of the cold , smooth floor , I found myself in a pair of strong , firm arms. I used them to regain my balance. "You have to be more careful princess." A voice said. I looked up and met a pair of shocking blue eyes. They were so deep and...calm and captivating. They danced with emotion and joy. He was gorgeous! I was getting lost in the electrifying shade of blue but quickly snapped out of it. I pushed him away with force and stood a good 7 feet away from him.

"Who the hell are you!" I demanded. I watched him smile slightly as he walked closer.

"I'm..." He bit his lip before answering. I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to go on. "A friend." He completed. "Please princess , do not be afraid." He said walking closer ...again. Now our 7 feet distance was minimized to ... say 4?

"Dont...call me that." I said taking a few steps back. "But princess—" He started innocently but I cut him off. "STELLA! My name is Stella!" I yelled. He sighed and looked down."Alright , Stella , that is a lovely name." He smiled. "And , I have to say , you are much more beautiful in person." He added, walking closer. I stared at him in disbelief. Is he for real? Not for calling me beautiful , but for the fact that I was trying to get some answers while he was trying to...flirt with me? I backed up against the wall but the man kept walking closer. My eyes widened but he stopped about...a foot away. I sighed in relief.

"I'm Dimitri , It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said , taking my hand and kissing the back of my fingers. I snatched it back quickly and glared at him. " I don't remember letting you do that." I said. Normally I'd be flattered but now , now I was furious! "My apologies pri-Stella...It was just a small act of appreciation I assume. Nothing to get so upset about." He said in that... pure voice of his.

"Listen pal , I'm not gonna put up with you any longer ,if you don't tell me who you really are and what you want from ME I swear I'll do something I'm gonna REGRET!" I spat , pointing at him warningly. I tried to walk towards him but he wouldn't budge. I was expecting him to walk back but he just stood there staring down at me , causing me to look...'not so tough'. He simply sighed and walked forward again , I once again had my back up against a wall. "Stella , I came a long way to find you , and I have so much to say in so little time so please just—"

"Well what's going on here ?"

Both our heads turned in the same direction , towards the door. Standing there was ... Brandon? I noticed how close Dimitri was to me and how my hands were now being held in his. Oh no , now Brandon obviously would get the wrong idea. I pushed Dimitri away , he stared at me, confused.

"Brandon? Look its not what it looks like." I said , copying his words from yesterday. I felt stupid. Maybe this was what happened to him too , so I knew that he had already got the wrong idea.

"Really? Cuz it looks like you were getting pretty comfortable with ..." He trailed off glaring at Dimitri. "Well he's not me." Brandon stated.

"Exactly , Brandon , please let me explain I—"

"Drop the shit Stella , I thought I knew you better." Brandon said angrily , it hurt how he talked to me. If he would just let me explain!

"Nobody talks to the princess that way!" Dimitri yelled , standing infront of me. Poor guy , he thought he was doing me a favour. I slapped my forehead an groaned. "Look Dimitri , let me handle this , He's just my—" I got cut off by Brandon.

"Nobody but ME! That's my princess you're talking about!" He roared , looking Dimitri dead in the eye.

" With all do respect Sir ,The princess of Solaria requests you to leave her alone, she refuses to hang out with just anybody , and also she admits that being with you commoners has truly corrupted her , Sorry but I'm sure she can do much better if you pitiful people gave her the chance!" Dimitri said calmly. My eyes widened in shock. THAT LOW LIFE LIAR! AND to think I thought he was the good guy.

Brandon looked at him weirdly , then at me , taking in everything Dimitri had ...LIED about. I shook my head hastily hoping that he wasn't buying it. I could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. I was about to protest when-

"She's all yours...Sire." Brandon said dully , holding his hands up in defeat. He turned to walk away ." BRANDON! NO! WAIT!" I started to run but Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me back , "What , What are you doing! Let me go!" I yelled trying to grab my hand back. I turned to see Brandon walking out with his head down. I was about yell again but a hard hand clamped down on my mouth.

"Stella , I don't want you seeing that boy anymore." He said sternly. Who the hell did he think he was to tell me if I should see Brandon or not! I bit his hand and he yelled in pain.

"There's only one boy I don't want to be seeing and thats YOU Dimitri , What the hell do you think you're doing? That was my boyfriend! And I..." I realized there was no time to explain to Dimitri how much I loved Brandon , I ran out the door and saw no sign of Brandon or anybody else on the street for that matter. I walked back in and slid down the wall with head in my hands.

"Stella , listen to me , I know what's best for you. That boy isn't worth it , he's just some—"

"Don't you DARE say ANYTHING about Brandon! You don't know anything about him! JUST SHUT UP!" I lost it , I wasn't going to let him continue. " I don't know who you are and frankly I do not care! Just go back to where you came from and stay THERE!" I stood up , glaring at him one last time , I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my hand and threw me onto the floor. Well was this any way to treat a princess? I growled and looked up at him. I was about to transform when he kneeled down on the floor in front of me , and looked me in the eye. Damn those eyes. Stella this man is EVIL! His EYES do NOT matter!

"My dear , I have every right." He started quietly , not breaking eye-contact. I was about to push him away and blast him with all the energy I could muster but his next lines caught me off guard:

" Afterall , it should be your husband and only your husband that has rights to you. " He said , cupping my cheek.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed , not believing what I just heard. This man was insane!

"Tell me you didn't just say...Husband?" Exactly who did he think he was fooling with that?

He simply smirked...

**=DDDDDDDDD , TELL ME YOU LOVED IT! I PUT THE USUAL EFFORT INTO WRITING THIS CHAPTER AS WELL! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! =)**

**O AND WELL STELLA'S NOT MARRIED , LETS JUST SAY 'SOON TO BE HUSBAND' THAT'LL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER=P**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED ITT!**

**KEEP READING! =)**

**AND ALSO , TELL ME IF MY WRITING APPEALS TO YOU GUYS! I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! =) DROP A REVIEW!**

**ILL WORK ON CHAP 7 AND IT WILL BE UP SOON =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7'S UP! A LITTLE TOO SOON RIGHT? BUT WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY READING IT ANYWAY! AND I HOPE IT WASN'T BORING EITHER!**

**Everlasting Glory – Thanks! Ya I'll try to work that sorry , as I don't get much time with all my assignments and stuff. Well I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this chapter just as much!**

**MoonStarling- Thnxxxx =)**

**LittleMissFreakazoid- Haha , thnx for the review!**

**FloStell'sNatureStar-ty =)**

**MegssOfficial101- Thank you , ya I'm going to be writing more dreams in ltr chapters too.**

**Alexaaa4334- haha , well keep readin to find out =)**

Chapter 7-

Stella's P.O.V-

"_Tell me you didn't just say...Husband?" Exactly who did he think he was fooling with that?_

_He simply smirked... _

Alright , I am so NOT holding back anymore! "STELLA BELIE—"

"Stella don't! I just want to talk!" Dimitri pleaded.

Thats it , I stood up in rage and started to yell. "That's it! Who do you think you are to just—" I got cut off and I was just getting started.

"IF YOU WOULD JUST LET ME SPEAK!" He yelled at the top his lungs, his beautiful blue eyes turned gray for a moment. I jumped and shrunk back onto the floor with wide was no reasoning with this guy. I knew I had to listen. He sighed and kneeled back down so he was the same height again.

"Listen and Listen well Princess , I did not come all the way to Gardenia for no reason. I came for ? Because..." He hesitated before continuing.

"Because ...?" I motioned for him to continue.

"I came for nothing more than to deliver a message. " He sighed. "I don't mean any harm when I say this and I expect you to take this news very seriously princess ..." He took a deep breath before continuing again.

"Princess Stella of Solaria , I am Prince Dimitri of Isis , the kingdom's greatest and most respected wizard and also...your future husband." He completed with a sigh.

"Again , excuse me? My future 'husband'?" I repeated , refusing to believe it. I wanted to laugh but the look he was giving me told me he was serious about it.

"And what makes you think , YOU'RE my future husband?" I asked.

"Stella please...Its only according to law and it will benefit our people mercilessly!" He begged , taking my hand in his. I grabbed it back and stood up , and he did the same.

"I can't marry you! I love Brandon!" Wasn't that already obvious? Me and Brandon , we had so many plans together. We were supposed to get married! I just wish I had a chance to talk to him , things just haven't worked out between us lately.

"I know ...but I'm sorry , we both have to make this marriage work, your father has already decided that—"

"I make my own decisions Dimitri!" I yelled.

"Wait...Daddy...agreed to this?" I asked...No he wouldn't...Would he? But if he did , how could I get out this then?

"Oh princess , it was indeed King Radius himself , who requested the marriage in the first place." He explained.

"He...He wouldn't!" I protested. "Listen , you tell him that this marriage is out of the question! SO NOT happening!"

" Well...I was just with him a few hours ago and he told me that I had to convince you no matter the circumstances..."

I was speechless. Why would Daddy do this to me? Of course he knew I loved Brandon! How could he! Suddenly , my head started pounding and my vision went hazy again. It's all happening so fast! I was loosing balance on my feet , "Woah , princess!" Dimitri quickly caught me. I brought a hand up to my head and and blinked several times but my vision just got more blurr , waves of black and gray took over and Dimitri's worried face was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

Brandon's P.O.V-

_2:03 am_

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. I'd been up all night out on the balcony of our apartment thinking about what happened with Stella.

" _With all do respect Sir ,The princess of Solaria requests you to leave her alone, she refuses to hang out with just anybody , and also she admits that being with you commoners has truly corrupted her , Sorry but I'm sure she can do much better if you pitiful people gave her the chance!"_

'Dimitri's' words echoed in my head. He really got to me. Way more than Riven ever could. Did Stella really think that? Sure I wouldn't doubt her after everything we've been through but... Why was she with him anyway? Maybe I did need to hear her out , but I was so mad at Dimitri I knew I'd do something regretful if I stayed there any longer. I sure hope she was alright. But what if she wasn't? Ugh what have I done? I couldn't wrap my head around things.

"Hey , you gonna sleep yet?" I looked over my shoulder to see Riven and Sky standing there. Great , the last thing I need right now.

"Yeah... soon." I said turning back to look at dark star-less sky.

"How soon?" He pressed.

"Just...soon." I was so not in the mood for this.

"Brandon... what exactly happened?" Sky asked. I sighed and turned to face them. I really didn't know what to tell them... . That my girlfriend's off with some royal dude and claims to be sick of 'commoners' like me or that I couldn't control myself , refused to hear her out and left her with some jerk who's clearly the bad guy here. I figured it wouldn't make sense going back because the Winx probably took care of it for me.

"It's...nothing , really." I simply stated.

"Come on Brandon , everyone knows that 'nothing' always means 'something'. You know you can tell us." Riven assured , patting my shoulder.

"Or some of us." Sky muttered. I smirked at Riven who rolled his eyes. "I am choosing to ignore that." He said. " So you gonna tell us the easy way or are we gonna have to drag it out of you the hard way?" Riven asked , well it sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Alright , listen , I went over there and found some guy telling Stella about how awesome his 2 hour make out session with Musa was." I smirked and Riven looked baffled. I looked over at Sky who was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Wha-What? Your...kidding right?" Riven asked , he was dead serious. The look on his face was priceless! My smirk stretched wider.

"Hey , face it ,something's are just hard to hear." I said , now getting the chance to pat his shoulder.

"Thats it! I swear I'm gonna—" Riven started but got cut off when Sky burst out laughing. Riven looked confused for a second but then his expression quickly returned to his usual cocky one.

"Ha ...Ha...Very funny , just...just don't do that again okay?" He laughed nervously, and I chuckled.

"But seriously Brandon , what REALLY happened?" Riven asked , wiggling his eyebrows. My face dropped as I remembered it again. I sighed and told them everything. About Stella , Dimitri , Me.

...

"That's what happened..." I trailed off looking at my feet.

""Boy , did you screw up BIG TIME." Riven stated. He was clearly enjoying this and I glared at him.

"Shutup." I said ,looking away. "Brandon , you should've listened , get her side of things , I'm sure there's a good explanation." Sky said. I sure hope so.

"Well don't be too sure , Maybe Stella really did get bored of you , these things happen , just don't be too hard on yourself if it so , I mean you can't exactly force someone to love you eh?" Riven explained. He was wrong about this , just like about everything else. NO! I was NOT going to listen to anything Riven says.

"Riven , Stella's not like that , why don't you find someone else who could use your supportive advice?" Sky said , his voice dripping with sarcasm. Riven simply shrugged. "Well actually , I don't give advice to just anybody , so consider yourself lucky Brandon." He smiled.

"I sure am ,aren't I?" I said with no feeling whatsoever. Yeah right , I really didn't mean that. Right now , I was anything but lucky. Riven smirked and nodded in response.

"Well , glad I could help. Night boys!" And with that he waved and walked back in.

"Don't listen to him." Sky said after he was out of view.

"I try." I shrugged my shoulders. "But , Sky , lately nothing's been going right and all I want is a chance to make it up to her." I added. I hurt her and in return she hurt me just to have me hurt her again. Why couldn't we just talk it out and go back to how we used to be . So in love and trouble-free. We were supposed to be the couple that everyone looked up to but now , we're just a ...mess. I had to try to change that. And get to know the truth , If she really didn't want me , then I'd like to hear to from her and not Riven.

"And you'll get that chance." Sky said , surely. Its nice to hear some positive stuff.

"Tomorrow?" I asked. That's it , it was going to be tomorrow. The day everything goes back to normal between us. We'll understand each other and again and no one is gonna ruin our relationship again.

"Well...no."

"Huh?" I said , dumbfounded. I was just planning it out and he says...no?

"Yeah , well actually , I've been meaning to tell you..." Sky trailed off.

Stella's P.O.V-

"Stella? Stella , you awake yet?" A heard a voice.

"Bloom , its quite logical she isn't." Said another voice.

"I think you should let the poor thing rest , she's been having a hard time lately..."

"Flora its noon! We promised the boys and Roxy we'd meet them at the Frutti Music Bar nd we're already late..."

I felt my sleep being lifted and I shook my head. " Stell?" Bloom's voice repeated. I managed to open my eyes slightly to see 5 girls leaning over and looking down at me with concern.

"huh?" I moaned weakly and tried to sit up with Bloom's support. After blinking so much , I could see well and wide again. I looked around for nothing in particular and the back at Bloom.

"How are you feeling Stella?" Flora asked. "You...look a little pale."She added. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again , feeling strange.

"Girls , you won't believe it , I had the most horrible dream!" I said. I saw Bloom bite her lip. "Eeer..whatever was it about?" She asked , seeming nervous.

"That my father was gonna force me into an arranged marriage and the guy I was supposed to marry , wasn't Brandon but he came all the way to Gardenia to tell me and—"

"Yeah...Stell...that...wasn't a dream." Layla said. NO! OH NO! I was so hoping that...that it wasn't true. I blinked back tears.

"Translation: My Life Is Ruined Forever!" I sobbed into my hands , with all the other girls trying to comfort me. 

"Stella...come on...Just talk to your father about it , I'm sure he'll understand.."Bloom said.

"Bloom... he already knows about Brandon , and he still expects me to marry someone else? " I yelled.

"Well Dimitri isn't half as bad ya know?" She said trying to calm me down.

"Dimitri! Urgh! ... But..where is he?" I asked looking around.

"Oh ...he left... we had a little chat with him." Musa replied.

"Look , Stella how about we put our troubles a side for now and—"

"You want to go to the Frutti Music Bar don't you?" I cut her off.

"Its totally fine if you wanna stay but you could always talk to your dad about it and he'll eventually—"

"Save your breathe Musa , I really need to see Brandon anyway." I said and she smiled thankfully in return. I figured it would be a good idea , afterall I did need to talk to Brandon and get my mind of things.

"Well , then lets go girls."_  
><em>

-AT THE FRUTTI MUSIC BAR-

"GIRLS! It's so nice to see you!" Helia greeted as he walked over , pulling Flora into a hug. "And you too Stella." He said smiling at me. I simply smiled back.

"Layla , My love! Well , don't you look fine this morning!" Nabu said , charmingly and Layla cuddled into his chest, giggling.

Timmy came over with a huge grin and went right over to Tecna. Musa leaped into Riven's arms , he lovingly hugged back but he was smirking at...me? O , Brandon probably told him...great. No one says trouble like Riven.

"Hey , um...Where's Sky? I don't see him anywhere..." Bloom asked , looking around.

"Yeah and Brandon too..." I added.

"Huh? Oh yeahh...about that ...Bloom...eerr..." Timmy trailed off.

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT=D**

**PLZZ REVIEW , I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU READERS THINK OF MY STORY , BUT ON THE OTHER HAND , ITS ALREADY AMAZING THAT YOU GUYS FAVOURITE AND READ MY STORY IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

**THANK YOU =)**

**AND YES I MADE SKY TRAIL OFF ON PURPOSE =) FOR...SUSPENSE?**

**I'LL UPLOAD SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8- SUB*

Stella's P.O.V-

"He...Well , I mean...he's ...I mean...soon but ...actually , he couldn't cuz something...umm...well—" For a smart guy , he was really at loss for words.

"Sky went back to Eraklyon and Brandon in tow." Riven completed.

"What?" Bloom and I said at the same time. We looked at each other , then back at Riven.

"Actually Bloom...Sky had some urgent business to take care off , you know being king and all..."Helia said.

"And Brandon?" I asked.

" O ...well he is Sky's bodyguard so well... I guess he needed to go too." Helia explained. "But they'll be back soon." He added. I was really going to loose it! Will I EVER get to talk to Brandon AGAIN? Does he even TRY to make time for me anymore? Doesn't he WANT to work things out?

"Oh...I...I understand."Bloom sighed and looked at her feet. Well , thats what she always said but it was easy to see that she was indeed disappointed. She may have gone easy but I WASN'T GOING TO!

I growled and strutted away from my friends. "But Stella , Brandon says HI!" I heard Timmy yell. But I ignored it. I walked up to an empty table at the far corner and plopped down on a stool. This was crazy! Its bad enough I had that marriage to worry about and now my boyfriend chooses now of all times to leave me? I wanted to cry so bad but I couldn't. I groaned , tugging at my blonde locks with frustration.

"Stella , Brandon has to be there for Sky and you know that , you'll just have to try to have fun without him for now..." Bloom said and sat down next to me.

"Bloom , its not about the 'FUN' its just there's so much going and Brandon didn't even try to make time for me! I need to talk to him but ... He's blocked me out!" I said looking at my hands. Well they sure needed mostiourizinig , all this stress was definitely drying up my skin.

"Stella...you'll get time as soon as he comes back , I'm sure." Bloom tried her best to stay calm.

"No bloom! I'll NEVER get time to talk to him! Ever since he came , we've never had a real moment! He could've atleast tried but NO! He's so stubborn! Can't he see that I have my problems too? And just when I need him the most...he..." I trailed off letting a few tears escape my eyes. Suddenly this whole marriage thing was starting to sound better and better.

I heard Bloom sigh. I could tell she didn't what to say or do right now. "Bloom , I just need to be alone for a while." I said looking up to meet her apologetic eyes. She nodded and got up. I watched her walk back to the others who were caught up in a conversation with the boys. Nothing made sense anymore! It was all too much! I just sat there crying , people would occasionally stare at me but I couldn't have cared less.

"Oh My Gosh! I knew it! I knew this would happen! I just...I just KNEW IT!" I heard a high pitched squeal. I lifted my head to see the last the person I wanted to see right now , actually scratch that , I meant the one person I never wanted to see again! Anger took over me as watched the fake blonde jump up and down on the spot , clapping her hands...kinda like those girls back at Alfea , after I give them my autograph. She stopped and looked down at me with a sly smile , the very one that I hated with a passion. I stood up and glared.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" I yelled.

"What happened to you? Brandon finally realized what's best for him and broke up with you?" She crossed her arms. I controlled myself and steadily put my hands on my hips.

"You didn't answer my question." I stated.

"You didn't answer mine." Vanessa grinned.

"NO! He did NOT break up with me! And just a heads up , he never will!"

"Of course he will , he's a smart guy , it'll come to him... but... should there be an other reason why you'd be crying your eyes out here..alone?" She asked. "That's none of your business!" I snapped.

"You're right , and besides if you two did break up , Brandon would've told me. We are still in touch you know? Good friends...really good friends , I've got him on speed dial." She smirked , waving he phone in front of my face. She was kidding right? I mean... why would Brandon still wanna talk to her? I felt the pounding in my head increase by a thousand times. I was so sick of talking about Brandon! It wasn't a good thing anymore! I could feel the tears threatening to fall , but no way am I gonna cry in front of HER! Then , a smirk took over my lips , I chanted those words in a whisper over and over again causing her tongue to swell up and soon enough Vanessa's words sounded like nothing more than helpless mumbles. I looked at her panicking state.

"What was that? Yeah Brandon says he hates you too." I fake smiled and grabbed my purse and walked out of the bar without any second thoughts. If she could talk properly she'd definitely be swearing at me right now.

Bloom's P.O.V- (**A/N : This will be one of the few or maybe only time/times I'll write from Bloom's P.O.V , since I don't have much of a choice.)**

I sighed as I watched Layla and her new guy friend twirl all over the place with huge smiles plastered on their faces. And then looked over at Musa who was singing herself out on stage with Andy and the others. Hmm...atleast some of us were having a good time. I really couldn't help but wonder about...Sky.

"Here you go Bloom." Helia said , handing me my usual strawberry smoothie. "Thanks." I muttered and sighed. Sure , Sky's a busy guy now and I'll just have to live with it , although I was pretty ticked about why he didn't even tell me before he left but right now , I felt for Stella. I didn't want to provoke her but I didn't want to see her so upset either. She needs her time to be alone , but more than that she needs company. Good company.

"Bloom , don't worry , Sky won't be gone long, you'll see and besides you've still got your friends." Helia said with a small smile , he drew his hand to his side revealing a smiling Flora , Musa , Tecna and Layla. I tried to smile too , but failed as Stella's sobs echoed in my ears.

"I know , its just...I wish he'd told me, thats all." I shrugged.

"Well...I'm sure he wished so too." He smiled. "Helia , I'm more worried about ...Stella." I said and his smile faded. "She...She really isn't okay is she?" He asked with concern. Well seeing the simply exploding ball of sunshine in such a state , anyone would be concerned. "She's far from okay , Helia." I replied.I looked over to the table where I expected to see Stella. But... she wasn't there. I immediately set my drink down and stood up.

"Girls , where's Stella gone?" I asked trying not to panic. Everyone looked around but there was no sign of her. "Maybe she decided to leave early..." Tecna said.

"Without telling us? I don't think so." I rubbed my temples with two fingers and focused on trying to track Stella's presence. " Her magic trail's very faint , I can't trace it." I sighed.

"Well...then we should go look for her." Flora stated. I nodded in agreement.

"But you just got here!" Helia complained. Flora apologized and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon , and with Stella." She assured.

"WINX BELIEVIX"

Stella's P.O.V-

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the bar and walked down the busy streets to nowhere in particular. But the whole time I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Stalked. Followed. But a feeling none the less. I looked over my shoulder a number of times but saw no one who looked like they were following me. But it didn't necessarily mean that I was being watched from behind. But I ignored it and kept minding my own business. But that feeling wouldn't die down , infact it just kept creeping up again , and now I was so sure someone was stalking me.

I walked into an empty lane and looked around again. Nope. I sighed and decided to let it go. I turned around and gasped as I almost immediately bumped into a stiff body. The person quickly caught my wrist before I could fall and pulled me back onto my feet. I looked and met a pair of blue eyes. I backed away from him a little , waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry , I know I'm not supposed to , I just thought you were someone I knew...and I certainly didn't think the spell would wear off so soon." He shook his head , muttering the last part but I heard it anyway and it got me suspicious..that voice...where have I heard it before? I thought I knew it a little too well... I crossed my arms and observed his face. He had milky light brown hair that reached till his broad shoulders , a few strands brushed his forehead and bright , bright blue eyes, when the sun hit them just right. I internally 'hmm'-ed , why did they look so familiar?

"I see..." I nodded , still piercing my eyes into his. But he looked anywhere but at me , definitely trying to avoid eye contact as he nervously bit his lip. I tilted my head , and thats when it clicked! It was HIM! No way! I felt a rush of anger but controlled it, cuz now wasn't the best time.

" Yeah , I best be off now , sorry." And with that , he turned around and walked away slowly. I narrowed my eyes , I wasn't buying the act. Hmm...Act , He's pulled alot of those lately. I remembered what happened with Brandon and shut my eyes in fury. I still wanted to kill him for that... I shook my head and opened my eyes again.

"You know Dimitri , It's going to take alot more than changing your hair colour to fool me." I said causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Surprisingly, I heard a `"crap" as he turned on his heel to face me with a guilty look.

"You..recognized me." He said , stating the obvious. I nodded and walked over to him.

"What are you still doing here? And WHY are you stalking me and hearing in on my PRIVATE conversations?" I asked through gritted teeth. Although I was quite aware of the answer , he obviously had an invisibility spell cast on him so he could follow me around all day.

"Look , Stella ... I just had to see if you changed your mind , this is marriage is a very important event that must take place! Why don't you get it?" He said.

"Why don't YOU get the fact that its NOT going to happen!"

"Princess , if you would just give me one chance!" He begged. I avoided eye contact and shook my head.

"After what you said to Brandon , I don't think so!"

"I am truly sorry , I had no idea he was so important to you!" He groaned. How dare he?

"Dimitri , you go tell Daddy that I'll never agree to marrying you and make sure he gets it, is that clear?" I yelled angrily. He cringed slightly at the tone of voice I used and he kind of looked...hurt? I tried not to take that into consideration. He simply sighed. "I don't think this is going to go very well." He said, his voice almost inaudible and walked away. I felt guilty , but I had to do it. I saw him round the corner and a bright blue light shone from behind the wall , and with that he was gone. And this time really gone.

But I could never trust that guy. And I had something else in mind. I stood up and slid the ring of Solaria of off my finger.

Bloom's P.O.V-

We stumbled back into our apartment , exhausted and worried. I swear we searched the whole city but no sign of Stella.

"We flew around for hours , where could she be?" Flora said , pacing around. Helia put a comforting arm around her and she looked into his eyes with feeling. Yup , Riven , Helia , Nabu and Timmy were here too. I looked away. Oh how I wish Sky could be here do the same to me. But I snapped out of it , because right now our priority was finding Stella! Wherever she—

Wait...What's that? I walked over to a purple starry cupboard which had food supplies stored in it. There was a bright pink paper neatly taped to it. I peeled it off and gasped at what it was.

"What is Bloom? Whats wrong?" Layla asked walking over.

"Its...a note from Stella." I said, unfolding it.

"What's it say?" Musa asked.

I took a deep breath...

_Dear Girls and specialists ,_

_I had to do it , I had to leave , I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm really sorry girls but its about time I set things right again. I don't want you to not fun just because of me. So I decided to come to the one place that I feel safe in. I know if I don't tell you where you'd come looking for me anyway so instead of having you go through all that trouble...I'm in Solaria. I'm going to talk to daddy and Dimitri and then...maybe Brandon. I just need some time to be alone , but one of these days you will come to visit won't you? Well...take care and when Brandon and Sky come back , tell them I said 'Hi'._

"Love...Stella." I completed. I read the whole thing out and everyone looked just as upset as I did.

**OMYGOSH , I'D NORMALLY REPLY TO MY REVIWERS BUT RIGHT NOW , I AM IN SUCH A HURRY!**

**BUT IN SHORT , THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! IT IS RLLY MUCH APPREACIATED! U GUYS HVE NO IDEA ! LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THAT! =D**

**BUT HOPE U LIKED THE CHAPTER...MAYBE IT WASNT THAT GREAT BUT...SOLARIA HOLDS ALOT MORE DRAMA THAN STELLA NEEDED! LOOK FORWARD FOR CHAP 8!**

**BUT THIS I HAD TO MENTION , THNX TO '****Romine 'Heart' Luvaa x' I NOTICED THE LAYLA/ NABU MISTAKE! IM RLLY SORRY , ILL FIX IT ! AND THANK YOUU AGAIN!**

**KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**

**TAKE CARE !**

**LOVE , AQUACYRUS! =)**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- **

**HEY YOU GUYS! I HAVE TOO MANY THINGS TO SAY , SO FIRSTLY ... I AM ****EXTREMELY**** SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AGES! LIKE UBER SORRY! O AND IM ALSO VERY SORRY IF SOME OF YOU THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS A CHAPTER UPDATE! =(**

**THIS IS CLEARLY AN AUTHOR'S NOTE BASED ON AN HEARTFELT APOLOGY TO MY READERS!**

**I'VE BEEN SO HOOKED UP TO SCHOOLWORK , I HARDLY HAVE TIME FOR MYSELF , IT'S CRAZY...**

**I CAN'T REMEMBER THE LAST TIME I JUST SAT DOWN AND THOUGHT ABOUT SOMETHING OTHER THAN SCHOOL =P TORTURE RLLY , BUT NOW... IVE CLEARED UP MY PLATE AND I AM BACK ON TRACK! I FEEL SO FREEEE! AND THAT ALSO MEANS MORE TIME FOR MY STORY =D**

**AND FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHT THAT I QUIT THIS STORY , JUST KNOW THAT , THAT WON'T HAPPEN ANY TIME SOON , I ASSURE YOU =) NO MATTER HOW LONG I TAKE TO UPDATE...**

**AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THE VERY VERY LATE NOTICE! IM REALLY SORRY AGAIN!**

**BUT I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO GUYS BY UPDATING ... THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME? THEY WILL BE WORTH IT =)**

**PLEASE PLEASE KEEP READING...AND ONE MORE THING...JUST LET ME KNOW IF THIS STORY REALLY MAKES U READ...OR LIKE RLLY APPEALS TO YOU GUYS...I HOPE YOU GUYS DUDE FIND IT WORTH YOUR WHILE! =)**

**SO AGAIN , I AM RLLY RLLY RLLY SORRY! CHAPTERS WILL BE UP BY THIS WEEK! OR LATEST BY THIS WEEKEND , I PROMISE! **

**P.S – THEY R ALREADY A WORK IN PROGRESS =D**

**AND A SMALL PERSONAL NOTE TO CERTAIN REVIEWERS AND READERS-**

**EVERLASTING GLORY- HEY IM SO SORRY , IK THE CHAPTER'S BEEN PROMISED A WHILE BACK BUT I JUST COULDNT WRITE IT PEACEFULLY...SO MY APOLOGIES! AND ILL GET BACK TO PM-ING YOU BY TONIGHT =D IM SURE THTS OKAY =)**

**ForeverWriting-x- THANK YOU FOR PM-ING ME! I ALMOST FORGOT HOW GOOD IT FELT TO RECIEVE MAILS FROM FANFICTION! WELL IM RLLY SORRY THAT I KEPT YOU WAITING! I HOPE YOU READ AND UNDERSTOOD THE ABOVE AND LYK I SAID ILL MAKE UP FOR IT ...BY THIS WEEKEND! (LATEST)!**

**THANK YOU AND SORRY!**

**TAKE CARE GUYS!**

**LOVE-**

**AQUACYRUS!**


	10. Chapter 9

**HEY Y'ALLLL! OH GOD , I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START! HOW TO APOLOGIZE?**

**LET'S SEE...I HAD WORK OVERLOAD , EXAMS , AND I LOST MY ACCOUNT , I LOST MY STORY , WRITER'S BLOCK. I REALLY DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY. I DECIDED I WOULD JUST QUIT WRITING CUZ I DO A TERRIBLE JOB AT BEING REGULAR. BUT THEN AGAIN...I FINALLY GOT MY ACCOUNT BACK...AND...I THOUGHT WHY NOT? I HAVE THE FEW CHAPTERS WRITTEN TOO BUT I GUESS I JUST NEED A BIT OF EDITING.**

**I CANT PROMISE YOU GUYS ANYTING , I COULDNT HELP POSTING THIS CHAPTER. AND I REALLY WILL TRY TO KEEP UPDATING ASAP.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! IM REALLY VERYYYYYY SORRY!**

**AND...IF YOU GUYS ARE WILLING TO GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE , PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT.**

**PLEASE BE HONEST.**

**ILL MAKE IT UP TO ALL MY WONDERFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS! IM SORRY!**

**THANK YOU!**

**LOVE**

**AQUA =)**

Chapter 9

**Wherever You Go **

Stella's P.O.V—

I was walking through the huge familiar hallways of the palace , they looked just the same. Each wall was decorated with pictures and portraits that brought back so many

memories. It felt so good being back here , it was always so pleasant and warm , and being inside or outside the palace amounted to pretty much the same thing , I basked in the warmth and smiled up at all the pretty decorations and carvings on the walls on either side of me. My luggage was following behind me by itself , thanks to a spell I had learned for exactly these kind of situations. A few butlers and servants that passed me , bowed but I could tell from their expression that they were surprised to see me again.

I was about to round the corner when something caught my eye , I took a few steps back and gasped at the sight infront of me. It was a giant golden sun that bared a picture of my mother , former Queen of Solaria , in the centre. Well she was always Queen to me , but who knows if she still loves me the same? After how I reacted to their divorce, I had said so many mean things about how selfish they were being...I sighed and observed the picture. It took me some time to take in how truly beautiful she was. Her pale blonde hair cascaded down her shoulder in dead straight locks. And her deep blue eyes shone even in the dark, it looked like they looking right at me. She was wearing a crème silk dress with a long royal blue robe over it , her hands sat on her lap and she had a golden moon necklace on. And the royal golden crown that was never worn by anybody else sat on her petite head. I noticed that , that was exactly how she looked in my...dream.I shivered at the thought of that horrible dream. But ... that couldn't have been her right? And even if it was , she jumped off the rock...why? I mean...she was still alive just living somewhere else and not wanting anything to do with royal court.

I heard that my mother was very upset that my father had got to keep me after their divorce. I shook my head and walked away from the picture.

"Princess Stella? Is..that you?" I heard a thick british accent ask. I whipped around to see just who I expected.

"Dilara! God finally! A friendly face!" I exclaimed and ran over to her , wrapping her in a bear hug causing her small frame to tumble backward a bit. I meant what I said , right now it was like she was the only one I felt okay with!

I heard her chuckle and felt her hug me back.

"It's great to see you too princess, but im not sure if its normally in acceptance for a royal member to be this up close and personal with those who serve them!" She joked.

Dilara had a very...odd sense of humour but I couldn't help but laugh. Dilara had been a palace maid ever since Kind Radius's rule , she was the sweetest person I ever met and she treated like her own daughter!

"Bullshit!"

She gasped at the usage of my terms and simply smiled up at me.

"May I know what you're doing back in Solaria at such a...unexpected time of the year?"

I looked down at my hands and played with my fingers , trying to think of an excuse that she'll believe. I opened my mouth to speak but clamped it shut almost immediately when I heard a couple of voices echoing in the hall.

"Uhm..." I pointed to the doors of the royal board room that were slightly ajar and had guards walking in and out of it.

I looked back at Dilara who was nodding in agreement. "King Radius now holds all important assembly meetings and conferences in there , he's become very busy lately." Somehow , that didn't surprise me.

"Well , would you like me to get you anything? Beverages? You must have had a long trip...?" Dilara asked.

"Thanks...but no thanks. I think I'll go see what daddy's up to."

I marched down the hall and took a deep breath. I wanted to be with Daddy , talking to him and having him listen to me and laugh at silly stuff I would usually say but... at the same time , I so did NOT want see him right now! I did miss him...but I had no idea what to say to him.

I was really unsure of this but I went ahead and pushed past the velvet curtains and barged into the huge room. I immediately regretted it when I saw a group of seated men engaged in a serious discussion.

Oh crap.

I turned on my heel to make a run for it , silently praying no one noticed that—

"Stella?"

Too late. I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed. I turned back with that 'oops I did it again' look on my face. All eyes were on me but I froze when mine connected with a familiar pair of chocolate brown.

No...it couldn't be...

"...Brandon?"

**Super short , yes i know. But ...i just need you guys to tell me if you want me to keep writing. Then i shall upload the other longer , chapters!**

**More drama , more romance , more answers =D it just gets bttr... im back =)**


End file.
